


Hard Work

by rsadelle



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like you got us a child," Donna says. "A cockblocking genius child."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I wanted a story where Donna and Harvey were married (and poly).

The glass elevator lets him see Donna on the couch with her feet up and a glass of wine in her hand before the doors open. "Hi, honey, I'm home."

"It's about time." She puts her book and wine on the table. "I thought I was going to have to drink the whole bottle myself."

Harvey doesn't stop, takes off his coat and drapes it over the back of one of the chairs - one of the real reasons to have so much furniture, all the better for convenient undressing without unnecessary wrinkles - and drapes himself over Donna just as she slides down the couch to make it more convenient for him.

"Sorry." He kisses her, hands in her hair. "Long day."

"Let me tell you about mine," she says. "I have this boss-"

Harvey laughs and kisses her again. They're getting somewhere, her hands inside his pants gripping his ass, his mouth working its way down under the collar of her top, when there's a banging on the door.

"Ignore it," Harvey says. "I'm not expecting anyone but you. They'll go away."

He's down to the curve of her breast, and one of her hands is at the front of his pants when the pounding is joined by an all too familiar voice. "Harvey! I know you're home. I asked the doorman."

They stop. "He's not going away, is he?" Harvey asks.

"It's like you got us a child," Donna says. "A cockblocking genius child."

"You picked him out." Harvey gets up and buttons his pants. Mike's still yelling, and he'd like to maintain cordial relations with the neighbors. He can't quite afford to buy the whole building.

"He said he was on the run from the cops." Donna gets up, adjusts his cock for him so it's not quite as visibly hard (which does nothing to make it any less so), and picks up the wine. "How was I supposed to know he was telling the truth and not just clever?"

"I depend on you for these kinds of things." Harvey jerks the door open and out from under Mike's hand. "You couldn't have called?"

"Not on an unsecured line."

"Definitely your kid," Donna calls from the kitchen.

Harvey opens the door wide enough to let Mike in. His erection's gone by now, and this has the look of something that's going to take a while.

"Before you speak," Harvey says, "think carefully. Donna can't testify against me, but if they split the trials, there's nothing to keep her from turning on you."

"Like an underfed rottweiler," Donna says. "Are you cooking, or are we ordering in? Isn't it nice when we get to have family meal times?"

"Delightful. I'm cooking. I have a feeling I'm going to want a knife in my hand for this." Harvey points at the bar. "Rookie, sit. Donna, don't give him any of that."

Donna ignores him and pours a third glass of wine for Mike.

"All right," Harvey says as he starts to gather up ingredients - of course he has everything he needs for shrimp fettuccine; Donna arranges his grocery deliveries - "out with it."

"You said 'can't,'" Mike says. "You didn't say Donna wouldn't testify against you. You said she can't."

"All the same thing," Donna says. "Can't have a happy home when the wife is out there serving you up to the criminal justice system."

Harvey snorts. "I thought you married me so I couldn't testify against you."

Mike looks from one to the other of them. "That's not how-" He cuts himself off. "Fine, whatever game you're playing, whatever. I had sushi with a couple of orderlies, and I don't like sushi. They described a clear pattern of insurance fraud that, when discovered, is going to severely undermine our client's holdings and reputation. We have to keep Rawlings from buying the hospital."

Harvey exchanges a look with Donna.

"Rookie," Harvey says, "you still have a lot to learn. Tell me the details."

Harvey cooks while Mike lays out the underhanded nature of what's been going on at the hospital.

Donna doesn't let Mike have a second glass of wine and makes him set the table. The confused look it puts on Mike's face is almost worth having him interrupt their evening.

"Here's what you're going to do," Harvey says somewhere between putting three plates of pasta on the table and the part where Mike gets sauce on his tie. "You're going to finish eating your dinner. You're going to get out of my house. Tomorrow, you're going to go through the financials they did give us and figure out what they left out."

Mike nods. "Okay," he says, "and then we take it to Rawlings?"

Harvey smiles, and not a nice one. "I'll deal with Rawlings. You do the research."

"I do the research," Mike mutters, "right." He looks straight at Donna. "What are you doing here? I can't imagine you hang out with him for fun."

"Marriage is hard work," Donna says. "Of course, the sex makes up for it."

Mike nearly chokes on a shrimp.

"If you kill my associate," Harvey says, "I will testify against you, privilege or no."

"No you won't," Donna says. "Because if you do, I'll never wear the outfit in the back of your closet again."

Harvey is man enough to admit his eyes glaze over a little at that.

"Wait," Mike says, and is he really just catching up? Harvey's going to have to work on that. "You're not joking about that?"

"I never joke about sex," Donna says. It's a lie, but Mike probably doesn't know that.

"Not." Mike makes a hand motion he looks like he regrets. It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic. "You're really married?"

"Eight years in October," Harvey says.

"But." Mike frowns. "Do people know?"

"The important ones," Donna says. "The IRS, my parents, my boyfriend." She cocks her head. "Not the guy we picked up last weekend."

"You never pick people up for me," Harvey says.

"I don't need to. There's no slack that needs picking up with you."

Mike nearly chokes on his shrimp.

"No," Harvey says. "Whichever one of us you're thinking about, no. Neither of us sleep with associates."

"Finish your dinner," Donna says, "and get out of here so we can do more than talk." She takes a swallow of her wine. "And don't even think about calling me Mommy."


End file.
